


Halloween

by ginatoldmeso



Series: James Bucky Barnes / Sebastian Stan ONE-SHOTS [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Halloween, Movie Night, Scary Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: The movie night doesn't go as planned when Bucky realizes his girlfriend hates horror movies.





	Halloween

“All right, Tony”, inquired Nat, leaning forward in her chair, “How bad is it, this year?”. She was staring at Tony with a subtle smirk.

With a mock pensive expression, Y/N joined her. “Have you rented a whole cemetery where you can host the party?”

“No, wait, let me guess!”, exclaimed Steve, triumphantly slamming his hand on the kitchen counter. “You created a real-life Frankenstein’s monster to serve champagne?”

The others roared with laughter. It was only a couple days before Halloween, they had no missions planned, and knowing Tony, everyone was expecting something spectacular.

Tony chuckled and put down the bag of chips he was ravishing. “You guys are funny. Really, you should sign up for a comedy show together, I could pull some strings if you want”. Nat, Y/N, Steve, Bucky, and Sam stared at him with their brows raised, so he rolled his eyes and snorted. “No party this year. _Pepper and I_  are going to Paris for a very romantic getaway, while you kids can stay here and be funny without me”, he mocked with a cocky smile.

Sam let out a long whistle, his eyes widened in surprise. “Really? No party?”. From his reaction, one could’ve guessed that Tony had just informed them that he was an alien or something like that.

Tony shrugged. “Nah, I’m done with Halloween parties. I’m a married man now, you see. Soon I’ll be a father. I don’t have time for this”, he said nonchalantly.

There was a moment of confused silence before a sly grin appeared on Y/N’s face. “So the mayor said no”, she snorted, cocking an eyebrow in amusement.

Tony sighed. “The mayor said no. I think his exact words were  _‘never in a million years’_ ”.

“Is it because of last time?”, frowned Y/N.

“I’m not sure. He talked for like, 20 minutes. I’ve only heard the first sentence”. That earned Tony a disapproving glance from Steve, but he shrugged it off.

“What happened last time?”, questioned Bucky, curious.

At his question, both Nat and Y/N began to snicker. Holding her chest Nat answered the question between the loud giggles. “Tony launched, like, a ton of candies from a helicopter. The NYPD thought it was a terrorist attack. Didn’t end well”.

At that point, no one could hold back the laughter.

Tony smirked proudly. “What?! It seemed like a great idea, at the time!”

“ _Did it_ , Tony?”, snarked Steve, in a pathetic attempt to maintain his signature look of disapproval. Needless to say, he failed miserably and had to wipe the tears from his eyes because of how hard he was laughing.

Tony winked in response. “Anyway. Since I’m a very generous man- you know how I’m practically a saint- you can organize whatever you want, here. Just put it on my tab”, he said, heading out of the room while waving goodbye.

“Wow, thanks, Tony. We were gonna do it anyway, but this meant a lot!”, shouted back Y/N as the man disappeared behind the door.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky circled her waist with his arm. “Well, what are we gonna do? Wanna throw a party, doll?”

“Please don’t”, whined Steve before she could reply. “I’m too old for this shit”

“Oh, c’mon!”, elbowed him Sam, but Y/N gave Steve a sympathetic look.

“Honestly guys, I’m with Steve on this one. Halloween parties are only good for 2 things: dressing in lingerie and getting really, really drunk. And I can do both things without a party”.

“Then why not a plain old movie night?”, proposed Sam, looking at her friend. “With pizza and loads of booze. You can wear lingerie if you want”, he teased.

“Or  _not_ ”, growled Bucky, glaring at him. Y/N chortled and pressed a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

Steve stepped in. “I second that. Uhm, the movie- not Y/N’s lingerie”, he assured, glancing worriedly at Bucky.

Everybody turned to look at Nat, who was staring at them with her arms crossed. They knew she would’ve preferred something more animated, but it was hard to say no to anything when Steve showed off his puppy face.

Eventually, the woman let out a dramatic sigh. “All right”, she consented. “But I get to choose the movie! You guys don’t know what a good movie is”.

Y/N raised an eyebrow. “I saw you cry when we watched Legally Blonde”.

Nat scoffed at the comment. “She  _won_  the case! Elle Woods is my spirit animal! Whatever, shut up”, she hissed when Y/N giggled. “We’re watching a scary movie. No buts. It’s Halloween, after all”. The other didn’t seem to mind her decision, and no one objected.

*********************

“Oh, COME ON! Boooo!”, complained Nat with a laugh, throwing popcorn at the TV screen. Halloween night had finally come, and the bunch was enjoying their night off as planned. “Man, people in horror movies are so dumb”. As promised, she had forced them to watch the original  _‘Halloween’_ film.

Bucky glanced down at Y/N. She was cuddled against his chest and had been oddly quiet since the beginning of the movie. “You okay, doll?”, he murmured, as his lips brushed against the shell of her ear and his warm breath tickled her skin.

She hummed softly in response. “I’m great. This movie sucks, it’s so predictable and boring”. Her voice sounded flat, but she shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

“Mmh”, was Bucky’s only response. He decided not to insist, and went back to watching the movie, a smirk hovering on his lips.

The rest of the night went on smoothly. They drank a lot and shared embarrassing stories till they were all too tired to stay awake.

Since Y/N was still too tipsy, Bucky drove to her apartment. “Your clothes are in that drawer”, she informed him while entering the bathroom. “I need to shower”

It had been more or less 5 minutes when Bucky cursed himself. He was wasting a great opportunity to take a shower with his girlfriend, after all. Quietly, he undressed and opened the bathroom door. Smiling, he sneaked in the shower and hugged Y/N from behind. “Need company?”

The woman jumped. “FUCK!”, she shrieked, before realizing it was him. “ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?  _Jesus_ , Buck, you scared me to death!”, she cried out, holding her chest and trying to calm her breath.

It took Bucky a good ten minutes of profuse apologies and shameless begging before she stopped swearing. Where she reluctantly sat beside him and let him kiss her, he couldn’t help but smirk. “You said the movie was boring”.

She pouted. “All right,  _fine_! I hate horrors. I  _hate_ them. The music is always so creepy, and I don’t like the suspense”

“I thought everybody liked suspense”, chuckled Bucky, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead with affection.

“I don’t! Nat’s movie was terrible, so dark and gory and-  _ugh_!”

Bucky cocked an eyebrow. “Babe, it was a horror movie about a guy who kills people on Halloween night. What exactly were you expecting?”

“I don’t know, something light and festive with a twist of comedy! Now I’m gonna have nightmares for days”, she groaned, and a shiver ran down her spine.

He shook his head in amazement. “What are you scared of? The deadliest assassin in the history is already your boyfriend, I doubt any serial killer could be a threat to you”

Y/N snaked her arms around him and smiled tenderly. “You’re not an assassin anymore. Now you’re my valiant knight in shining-  _arm_?”

“Clever”, commented Bucky in fake annoyance, as she snickered at her own joked. “But yeah, doll, I’ll protect ya. You have nothing to worry about. Hell, I’d beat the crap out of Jack Skellington for ya”, he husked, smiling.

Y/N’s eyes widened. “Was that-”

“A ‘ _Nightmare Before Christmas’_  reference?”, he cut her off. “It was. I’ve watched it because you said it was the only Halloween movie worth existing”

“So?”

“So, I loved it! Zero’s my favorite”, he added, his face lit up with childish excitement.

She burst into laughter and kissed him. “ _God_ , I love you. Just please, don’t harm Jack Skellington”, she joked, stroking his hair in adoration.

“Fine, I promise”, he sighed. “Though I could be an excellent ghost-dog owner in his place”. As his face became more serious, Bucky locked his blue eyes into hers. “I love you too, Y/N Y/L/N. We can watch romcoms and children movies for the rest of our lives, if that’s what you want”.

And he meant it.


End file.
